brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The Feast of Black Strings
The Feast of Black Strings is a 2014 hack and slash rhythm game made by In-Verse Productions. It is one of the last franchises made by the company before its bankruptcy. It combines dark themes with ambiguous characters, music motifs and mecha. This is the first of two canon games of six games in total, named The FEAST Saga. Gameplay The game consist in beat'em Up, hack and slash and action game with some music elements, mainly in the mini games. The most climactic battle themes are overall vocal tracks. The Story is told depending on which protagonist you choose, then a final episode is unlocked when you have all the single episodes ended. There are Six buttons: Weak, Mid, Strong, and Jump, Shield and Break. While using a mecha fighter, two other buttons were added. Flying and Shooting. The Zones are limited exploration, and also where you play as Sienna, you're capable to Fly and shooting in the air. Also if the "Rocking time" bar, is full, they will reach a special ability known as "It's Rocking time!" in where the player has to follow a certain series of commands (Sync to the music) when a certain character theme is playing (In the case of non band players, is an instrumental arrangement), this is not applied in big bosses battles, in these cases, is achieved when the boss that they're fighting, has less than 10% of its life bar. Plot -Note: The plot was based in the earliest version- In a Place only known as "Dark Town", in the country of Luxendria (formerly Linoa), there is a force of corruption, ambition and segregation surrounding the city, and there's only a secret force who acts in public as a Record Label named: Feast Company, in its forces, there's a very particular one; called the "Black Strings" a rock band trio who are new in this "Business" and they achieved success in the recent time, however, nothing is perfect and the trio need to surpass their personal problems, conflicts and their greatest Dilemma: Who's the real me, and which is the real conflict or enemy here. Characters Main Protagonists - The Band * Blake Snider a.k.a. Blaze Platinum The main protagonist and hero. An aspiring rock star and musician, and lead singer and guitarist of Black Strings, recently graduated from High School and currently goes to the University whom he has a career related to art, in his free time or in a emergency, Blake turns into Blaze Platinum. He's 20 years old, born in October 17, has black hair and blue eyes, heights 173 cm (5' 8"). * Grizelda "Zelda" Grayson a.k.a. Sheena Marvelous Zelda is an attractive secretary, but when she becomes Sheena, she's the keyboardist of Black Strings, also she sings some of its songs as well, Zelda is often the intelligent and the most tactical when it comes about planning an attack or an invasion. She's 24 years old, born in July 16, has gray hair and green eyes, heights 163 cm (5' 4"). * Gavin Albain a.k.a. Ace Mars Gavin is a music teacher, as Ace he's the drummer and sometimes the bassist, even a third singer, he cares about his fellow members, he has a serious and reserved personality, but also a nice guy and a playboy, he's the oldest member and the most rational. He's 35 years old, born in April 18, has white hair and red eyes, heights 183 cm (6'). FEAST * Sienna Travers (Birth name: Sampson) Sienna is a girl who was hired by FEAST, the pilot of Ragnarök. Timid, shy but unscrupulous. She's has potential of a mecha fighter, but at first has no experience. She is often bullied by others and is an illegitimate child. She's 17 years old, born in January 15, has reddish brown hair and yellow eyes, heights 153 cm (5' 0.2"). * Ronald "Ron" Sampson The President and boss of "Feast" and "Feast Company", he's serious and strict, cares little about his servants and only cares about winning and winning, due to the apparent death of his daughter in the past he became a "Winning Addict", he's an elitist and doesn't care about the others. He's 54 years old, born in August 6, has blond hair and brown eyes, heights 180 cm (5' 11"). * Captain Roger Masters Roger is the coordinator of the Ragnarök robot and Sienna's mentor, he doesn't care if his actions are bad/good, for Sienna & the band's well being that he will do drastic actions, much to Mr. Sampson's chagrin, used to be part of the "Four Horsemen", but he quit, and is being wanted by them. He's 28 years old, born in May 31, has reddish pink hair and yellow green eyes, heights 178 cm (5' 10"). * Elizabeth Amador a.k.a. Ameth Is just an Alias for Elizabeth Amador, Ameth is a staff member of Feast, a friend and ardent fan of the Black Strings band, she used to be a public fortune teller, and still is one as the current time, she's the older sister of one of the "Four Horsemen", and has a vendetta against him. She's 32 years old, born in July 29, has lavender hair and turquoise eyes, heights 165 cm (5' 5"). * Sebastian von Stroheim Sebastian is the veteran driver of the Limousine of FEAST, he talks little and is introverted, he likes rock music and his passion is playing the saxophone in the Black Strings band for major events. He's 58 years old, born in January 24, has gray hair and hazel eyes, heights 175 cm (5' 9"). Others * Rose Belladonna A Young lady who's the current girlfriend of Blake, she knows that Blaze and Blake are the same person, she's kind and passionate, often making childish comments about the life that resides in the city, most popular girl in her class. She's 18 years old, Born in December 14, has pink (red) hair and orange eyes, heights 168 cm (5' 6"). * Jonathan Travers A tall and muscular young rebel detective who acts as the boss of Zelda Grayson, a clever and studious man who deeply cares for his loved ones safety, also he investigates the censored works. He's 22 years old, Born in September 13, has dark brown hair and purple eyes, heights 191 cm (6' 3"). * Martha Snider-Hayes She's the mother of Blake, and the one who opposes her son's wish to becoming a musician, because of the same wish that killed her husband and Blake's father in a unknown accident, she's a kind and has some "Iron Lady" tendencies. She's 46 years old, born in March 14, has orange hair and blue eyes, heights 160 cm (5' 3"). * Mildred Albain a.k.a. Tesla Gavin's Cousin and the History/Science Teacher from the Artistica Academia, usually has a tough exterior, but she's highly perceptive and Intelligent, also she's really loyal to the Black Strings when trying to betray Sampson. She's 24 years old, born in November 27, She has Crimson hair and Ruby red eyes, heights 157 cm (5' 3"). * Shawn Grayson Zelda's younger brother, a young scholar who's a ardent fanboy of Black Strings, and knows about his sister's identity, he's cheery and likes to joke around. He's 21 years old, Born in February 27, has dark gray hair and dark green eyes, heights 170 cm (5' 7"). * Lars Jagger Lars is a friend of Sienna and Eliza since kindergarten. He works in his family's restaurant but also is an actor, his fiery personality has no bounds. But he cares and respects those who seem worthy. He's 21 years old, Born in July 26, has red hair and light green eyes, heights 175 cm (5' 9"). * Mark Holley Mark is a bartender at Friends at Holly’s Bar, and at the same time, its owner. His personality is a jolly man to the people and rebel to his enemies. He's 45 years old, Born in August 7, has black hair and dark brown eyes, heights 187 cm (6' 1"). * Francine Travers Francine is Sienna and Jonathan's mother, she is kind hearted, rather ditzy. She was in a relationship with Sampson once since the death of her first husband for money reasons. She is 44 years old, Born in June 30, has brown hair and orange eyes, heights 161 cm (5' 3"). * Audrey Mabel Tereshkova Audrey is one of the best friends of Sienna, she, Ezio and Violetta stand for her whenever she is bullied by others. She comes from a Rich family and is a fan of the Black Strings, the group's leader. She is 18 years old, Born in July 25, has dark pink hair and light green eyes, heights 160 cm (5' 3"). * Ezio Carter Ezio is one of the best friends of Sienna, he, Audrey and Violetta stands for her whenever she is bullied by others. A part-time writer, he is passionate about his writings, is a fan of books. He is 19 years old, Born in June 3, has dark blond hair and dark yellow eyes, heights 167 cm (5' 5"). * Violetta Kido Violetta is one of the best friends of Sienna, she, Audrey and Ezio stands for her whenever she is bullied by others. A first year smart girl with glasses that is always isolated, but found friends that understand her. She is 17 years old, Born in March 8, has strawberry blond hair with pink eyes, heights 151 cm (4' 11"). Antagonists Four Horsemen of Apocalypse * Karen Ludenberg (Conquest/Pestilence) Karen is a famous international model, but only in name, because she's in fact one of the Four Horsemen, she represents conquest, due to her desire of victory in any forms, she has won several model contests, wants to disband the band by any forms possible, even at certain form. She is 25 years old, Born in November 21, has White hair and purple eyes, heights 164 cm (5' 4"). * Lloyd Flynn (War) Lloyd is the younger brother of Elizabeth Amador (Ameth), a very famous executive, he's a member of the Horsemen, he also joined the Navy because he wants war to avenge the death of his beloved family (sans Ameth) by the hands of Sampson. He is 26 years old, Born in December 3 , has Red hair and orange eyes, heights 174 cm (5' 8"). * Blair Turner (Famine) Blair is a young woman who strives for having power in any forms, because she's the Horseman of Famine, being hungry in power, money and ambition, she's a lady from the lower streets of the city, and due to her extreme hunger, she destroyed even robots in her "games". She is 18 years old, Born in September 29, has Black hair and grey eyes, heights 154 cm (5' 0"). * Aurelius Krüger (Death) The leader of the Horsemen and the oldest one, he has an unusually pale skin, and due to this, he has appeared in several public pictures in magazines, also is the lead singer of one of the rival bands that the Black Strings faces. He used to be friends with Gavin and another man, he used to be a student to Blake's father. He is 36 years old, Born in December 24, has Gray hair and white eyes, heights 184 cm (6' 0") Other Antagonists * Maravilla Trio (Joseph Williams, Cain Stevenson and Lilly Hamilton) The Rival trio that often fights in frequent battle of the bands, they seem to be serious, but in fact, they're the comic relief and often fails to praise the crowd. But the trio are friendly but less serious than the titular band. They're one of the counterparts of the band themselves. * Eliza Sampson The main antagonist. Eliza is the daughter of Ron Sampson, who wants nothing than vengeance, and also, she seems to have a power who can manipulate more weaker people than her, she controls Sienna through magic strings, and has plans to destroy the world by herself, and she had been stated as "dead". She's 19 years old, has light brown hair and light brown eyes, born in November 19 and heights 155 cm (5' 1"). * Comet of FEAST A huge Robot who looks more like a comet monster hybrid rather than being a normal looking one, piloted by Eliza. Result of the many years of the project since 2000. List of Playable Mechs * Type-Cross Ragnarök (The X means a Number 0 through 4): Is the easiest model to use in the game, owned and piloted by Sienna Travers. It has a sword and guns, and the most balanced. Its the only mech that can upgrade. * Rendez-Vous: Mildred's mech; a strong and defensive model whose stats are basically Power and Defense but lacks Range and is close combat. * Golem Trident: Jonathan's mech; A Fast yet offensive model whose range is middle, has a trident and a shield who covers almost the 50% of the projectile attacks. * Verde Bomb (Verde Pump): Roger's model, joined by Ameth as the co-pilot; is the fastest and can fly, type aereal, focuses mainly in long range combat and is the least defensive of them, because of its "fragile" label, it is also the most hardest to use. * Tiger's Eye: Lars' model; one of the most versatile among close quarters and long range, but bad at short ranged ones. * Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Unlockable): Eliza's model and later Blake's; one of the final results of the Ragnarök research, is the fastest of the two, then also has a big destructive power, its main color is black. * Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Unlockable): Sienna's model and later Eliza's; one of the final results of the Ragnarök research, it has the best range, then also has a big destructive power, its main color is white. Enemy Model * Priestess Bot: Great Speed, short defense. * Empress Bot: Great gunpowder, bad speed * War Robot: Balanced model, long range. * Feast Comet: The prototype of the comet. Piloted by Sampson. * Emperor's Trance: Good at Speed, really bad in defense. Final Boss * FEAST Comet Minima: The First of the three phases of the Comet. It resembles an humanoid mecha. * FEAST Comet Extrema: The second of the three forms. It resembles a Flying creature. * FEAST Comet Maxima: The Final Form. It resembles a clockwork and a big head-like creature. Places/Locations * Dark Town: An unnamed town within Luxendria, the main country of the game. It is full of pollution, corruption and many are fighting for their lives. * FEAST Base: The base of operations of the rebel team. * FEAST Hangar: The place which the mechs are. * Five Stars School: Its a Kindergarten, Primary, High School who's prestigious, in which some of the characters used to attend before graduation. * Artistica Academia: Is an university which some of the characters attend or teach. * The Friends of Holly's Bar: It's a bar, it's owned by Mark Holley, and is located on Dark Town. * Concert Hall: self described. Boss Battle Names Applied for all characters, some exceptions are made for differences. -Spoilers- # Unknown Mecha # Giant Spider - Arachneos # Blair Turner - High Priestess # Mildred Albain and Rendez-Vous # Karen Ludenberg and Empress # Jonathan Travers and Grand Golem # Lloyd Flynn and the Magician. # Gemini Dark # Aurelius Krüger and Emperor # Ron Sampson and FEAST Prototype # Bloody Fang # Eliza Sampson and Type-Chaos Ragnarök # FEAST Phase 1 # FEAST Phase 2 # FEAST Finale Rank System The rank system is pretty much like from Bayonetta. But instead of medals, It delivers a system of stars. * Five Stars: Perfect. More bonuses. * Four Stars * Three Stars * Two Stars * One Star: Longer time, more damage, less bonuses. Trivia and Facts * In terms of alignments, there's little good in this series, because of the constant fighting forces, in the White side, is Blake, Roger, Lars, Rose, Ameth and Shawn, in the Gray side, Zelda, Gavin, Sienna, Mildred, Jonathan, Sebastian, possibly Francine and Martha, and in the black side, the entire Four Horsemen, Ron, Eliza and Feast. * This is also a Mecha game based on the Super Robot and the Real Robot genre. Because of the Ragnarök was constructed with special artifacts and the other minor machines are based on real life machines. * The main themes aside from music, mecha and action, is friendship, family, competitions and adventure. * The titles of the Black Strings are based on those from the Glam Rock genre. * The Id is Blake, The Ego is Zelda and the Superego is Gavin, and in the second line: Sienna is the Supergo, Rose is the Id and Jonathan is the Ego. * Despite its fantasy theme, some of the Feast of the Black Strings events are based on real life events, such as the Coup d'etat of 1999 Censorship, the missing girls, the government conspiracies and controversies, etc. * The Soundtrack will use different types of Rock and Metal. * Judging by the cliffhanger of the ending of the first game, it has a little "boy" talking with the possibly most strongest authority than Sampson himself. The president... * This is the first of the two canon games that also uses a Major Arcana cards' motif, and has heavy influence in the two plots. ** There are a number of changes since the old version: *** Central Focus is on Blake and the Band. *** Sienna now is the fourth protagonist and a more serious character, Blake’s rival. *** Lakia’s character deleted completely. *** Lars Jagger, Francine Travers were added to the first game. *** Three new NPCs: Audrey Mabel Tereshkova, Ezio Carter and Violetta Kido are Sienna’s friends in School. *** Rose and Jonathan are Playable characters outside of the robot battles. *** Ron Sampson revealed that he is evil for the same reason as his daughter Eliza, involving White Void. *** All Horsemen have Robots. *** The final Battle is set with the band with the assistance of Roger, Ameth, Sebastian, Sienna and Lars against Eliza and the Comet. *** Eliza remains as the unseen antagonist until the finale. Alpha/Beta Facts * There was no mechs. * There was no rhythm sections. * The main characters weren't named under colors. * Was still planned as an action adventure hack and slash game type in mind. * Sienna was called Emilia, was the damsel in distress, then they planned her to be the main antagonist. With powers like those from the MOTHER series. And also I planned her as a 13 year old. * Was still a power trio band. * The original names of the trio were Ike (later Blake) which was 17 years old, Helena (later Zelda) which was 19 years old, and Leonardo (later Gavin) which was 30. * There was a typical Good vs. Evil thing with shades of grey. * There was also a "End of the World" thing, later added in Part 2. * The band and the game were named: Shotgun Kiss (The same name as a song in F-Zero GX) * Eliza and Ron were since the first day in mind, but they were good all along. * Martha, Ameth and Roger were since day 1. * The soundtrack was more or less heavier than the final version. * Rose, Shawn, Mildred and Nathan weren't planned until final stages, the same for Sebastian and Mark. * The Maravilla trio were planned as actual threats. * Emilia's final boss theme was planned to sound like this with this. * It wasn't that "difficult" * There was limited exploration. * Emilia (Sienna) was to be the daughter of Leonardo (Gavin). * Was also planned to actually attack humans, but was later scrapped for possible retaliation and controversy. * The setting was also lighter and softer, with the actual enemy in the end being a little girl... * Helena's (Zelda's) dress was like checkered gothic outfits * Ike's (Blake's) style was more visual kei themed. * Leonardo's (Gavin's) was more cowboy styled. * There was no mascot, until Ballerina appeared, but she was a fairy like typical ideas of hers. * The trio not worked under a rebel organization nor a record label, but the typical military organization and the government was a good and benevolent organization. * There was a companion thing, which resembled Blade Wolf of Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. * The setting was in the 1990's, then changed into the present. * The weapons were just the instruments turned weapons. * There was also a Sheik inspired character, later this was added in Wonderland with the inclusion of Reflect. * The horsemen also were since day 1. * There was also a Scrap Brain Zone like thing as the pre-final phase. * Sienna was the main protagonist of FEAST, she is technically the fourth protagonist as for this concept.